


I Will Become What You Want

by NozomiPower



Series: The Stories of Sad Years and Glad Tears [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, This is mine, i make this, legit, please no steal, win/win scenario, you read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:12:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NozomiPower/pseuds/NozomiPower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alya Willias is not ok. She is fat and ugly and just plain out weird. To be with Kei Kietsu, only she can live that reality. She is the one, the only one. She will be criticized and put down. But will she get back up? Well if she don't, goddamn it, she ain't Alya Silver Light Willias.</p><p>...</p><p>Which she is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Will Become...

**Author's Note:**

> I could burn a thousand times and it would never be enough.

I am screaming. At least, metaphorically. My body is on fire with pain and exertion. I cannot keep this up. I will die. I’m sorry but…

NO! I can’t quit! I must become what he wants. What he needs.

 

       Chapter 1: Here

I’m finally here. I’m finally caught up to him.

Kei. I’m here to be with you.

But, what will everyone think when I introduce myself as Kei’s girlfriend? Will they react well, or…

_Absolutely not. They will forever hate the fat girl._

Goddamn it brain. I just want to be happy. Maybe once?

_Hell no bitch. I’m basically only here to torment you with your thoughts! It’s my life!_

Fuck you brain. If only I were brain dead…

_Kei wouldn’t love you._

Stop.

_In fact, Kei would probably **hate** you._

No. Kei’s not like that.

_Kei only likes you because he **pities** you!_

 No. Nono. Nononononononono! NO!

_Kei will never love you really. Just pity…_

Ah, now my head is filled with negative thoughts. I was ready and all that, but no more of that I guess. I even got here early. Speaking of which, I should go in before someone sees me. I don’t want to look like a fool in the middle of the path. And a fat one at that.

“Hey!”

Oh, well. There goes that plan. But, wasn’t that…?

“Alya! Alya it’s me!”

“Kei!”

I turn to Kei, who is racing towards me. I’m standing because I know that if I start running, I’ll look like a fool. I mean, who wants to see a fat girl run?

“Alya!” Kei says enthusiastically as he reaches me. “You’re wearing a Kisaragi uniform! Why?”

I smile my closed eye smile and twirl. As I face him again, I open my eyes.

“Does it look good on me?”

“Of course!”

“Well, that’s good! I mean, what if I started going to my boyfriend’s school and he didn’t like how I looked in the uniform?”

“Wait, you go here now?”

“Yes! I do! Aren’t you excited?”

“Yeah but, why this school?”

I look at him like he’s stupid, which he kinda is right now.

“Wait, what is it?”

“Kei, you disappoint me. Really, I thought you knew.”

“Knew what?!”

“That I wanted to spend more time with you. I mean, we hardly have time together because by the time I’m out of school, you’re long gone. Really, don’t release students at 6:30. It’s unreasonable. But what I mean is that I wanted to spend more time with you, so I applied, and passed my test with flying colors!”

“Huh. How high is flying colors? Cause I got a 78/100. It was the best of the school, and has been since. What did you get?”

“78? 78?! That low!”

“Really, what did you get?!”

To some random passerby, it may look like we were about to fight, but we were joking. It’s what we do.

“I’ll have you know that I got 110/100.”

“How is that even possible? Oh right, it’s not!”

“Yeah it is, because I pointed out a mistake on one of the questions! 27 didn’t have the right answer there! The closest was -0.487! Not that close actually! The answer was not there, so I pointed it out! I got 110/100!”

“So, did they have you write your name and homeroom on a piece of paper?”

“Yes!”

“What’s your homeroom?”

“2-A!”

“Hey, I’m in that one!”

“Really?! Are there assigned seats?!”

“Nope! You can sit by me, like we’re a lovey-dovey couple!”

“We all know that we are not.”

“Wait. What about gym?”

“…”

“Alya, what are you gonna do?”

“I’m gonna lie! I’m gonna say I have asthma! I don’t have asthma!”

“Alya, yes you do.”

“I do? Why don’t I have an inhaler?”

“You do. You’ve been gripping it like you gripped my hand on the rollercoasters at Worlds of Fun. Harshly, and you might break it if you don’t stop.”

“Kei that was one time.”

“But I still remember.”

I sigh and turn to walk. Before I can, I feel a hand slip into my free one. Kei is holding my hand. It may seem silly, but I still get flustered whenever Kei displays affection towards me. I mean, he’s tall and buff and handsome and cool. What am I? Small (I’m about 4’2 maybe?) and _fat_ (there’s that word again) and not a sight for sore eyes and weird. Just think of that. I’m the complete opposite of Kei.

Since I don’t know my way around, Kei helps me to my classes. We compared our schedules, and what do you know! We have all our classes together! Hm, this school is up to some shady shit. Really, what are the chances that we could have all of our classes together? Not likely, but not impossible.

“Alya. I told my friends about you, but not what you look like. I told them that you were a sweet potato girl who strangely hates potatoes. Or, as you put it, a smol bean blessed by memes: legendary memefender.”

“Oh. So, they might hate me?”

_And reject you. And bully you. And want you to kill yourself. And try to kill you. All over again. The walls of Kisaragi Light High School can’t protect you for long. The trouble will find you. It will come naturally to you, like all that food you eat._

“Alya?”

I’m crying and breathing like I had forgotten how to. I felt desperate. I felt sickened by this fat on my body. It had to leave. It had to go. It had to be gotten rid of. **I had to be gotten rid of.**

“Alya! Stop it!”

Having Kei yell at me helped me realize just what I was doing. My hand was scratching at my stomach and I was muttering over and over how I should go with the fat.

Gone, forever.

“I’m sorry Kei. I understand that I’m trouble sometimes. Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For helping me.”

I look at Kei am smile. I move my hand from my stomach and make my pigtails presentable enough to be in Kei’s presence. I look into the class room and note that there is no one here.

“Kei. Is it okay if we go in?”

“Yeah. Everyone does it.”

Kei slowly but surely looks away and a blush fills his face. I wonder.

“Kei, why are you blushing so hard?”

“W-well, you see, these rooms are used for other things at the beginning of school when no one is around.”

_Other things…?_

_Oh._

_OH._

_OH HELL!_

“People have sex in this room?!”

Kei kinda looks ashamed.

“Kei?”

_Did he…?_

_No way._

Kei sees the look on my face and rushes to clear it up.

“No! I never did that with anybody! I’m a virgin, loud and proud! I promise!”

“Oh. Okay. It’s fine. I was just curious.”

Kei sighs, glad he cleared it up. I smile, because I can tell Kei really loves me. I can taste it. I can _feel_ it. And I’m happy because of that.

 

I’m happy to be here.


	2. I'm sorry, who are you?

So, Kei and I enter the room. I look around for the seat, and when I see it, I note how the desk is in terrible shape. Kei notes me looking at the seat.

“Yeah. No one sits there because the desk has scratches and stuff. If you want to sit there, you can. I’ll sit next to you.”

“Yeah. I mean, it’s the seat by the window. You can’t expect me to _not_ sit there. It’s the anime protag seat.”

Kei chuckles and I sort of giggle. I grasp one of my pigtails and I realize that I put the wrong dye in. I put in lavender instead of light blue. Well, it’s fine. Its hair dye. No one will mind.

“Hey Alya?”

“Yes?”

“Do you love me?”

“What kind of silly question is that? Of course I love you! You make my day!”

Kei smiles at me.

“Yeah. I love you too.”

I walk over to the seat and try to hide my face from Kei, but maybe I’m not doing well, because Kei is laughing. I get flustered when he’s affectionate, and I don’t know why. Kei is laughing hard, but stops all of a sudden. He looks towards the door and just glares.

“Alya. Someone is here.”

“What the hell? Why did you say it like that?”

“I think its Irena.”

“Who is Irena?”

“Irena is my sister.”

“What? You have a sister?”

“Yeah. I never told you because I felt like she might never really come up. Too bad, I was having a great time away from Irena.”

“Do you not like her?”

“It’s not that. I just don’t have a good relationship with her. But, I do still love her. She’s my sister, how could I not?”

The door slams open and a girl with short blonde hair like Kei’s looks in. She looks like she is going to cry. Though she also looks confused.

“I’m sorry,” she starts, “who are you?”

I squeak. I haven’t met a new person in a while. I’m not sure I can really introduce myself.

“Irena, this is Alya. She’s my girlfriend. Alya, this is Irena, my sister.”

Thank the lort Kei exists.

“Ok. So her name is Alya and she’s your girlfriend?”

“Yes.”

“Alright.”

Irena just walked out. I was confused, because it looked like they were communicating with their eyes.

 

“Kei. Does your sister like me?”

“Yeah. She likes you.”

“Oh well that’s-“

“Yeah! I mean, Kei says he has a girlfriend, but he might be making her up. I mean, we all know that I’m the only girl who should be allowed to be with Kei. But, since Kei is such a stud, the three of us have worked out some rules.”

“But, what if Kei really does have a girlfriend?”

“Then she better be better than me in all ways. I will not allow garbage to be with Kei.”

“Yeah!”

“Kei must be protected from the trash!”

“Kei must be preserved!”

Kei must not be with trash?

_Like you._

Nope. Not doing it.

“Aly-“

“Kei. It’s fine. I get it. I know that they don’t want you being with trash. Good thing I’m not trash huh?”

“Yeah. You’re cool. I like you.”

I smile and go to sit in the window seat. Kei follows and sits next to me. He takes out his phone and is staring intently at the screen.

“Oh crap! Alya, I gotta go! I’m playing the main role in the play and I have to get my script. Can you stay here for a sec?”

“Yeah. Go on.”

Kei gets up but leaves his stuff in his desk. I pull out my phone and scroll through Tumblr. That’s what I do when I’m alone, mostly. Or cry.

“Hey. There’s a girl in here!”

Oh shit. People are here. What do I do?!

“Hey. Girl. What’s your name?”

‘Oh. My name is Alya. Alya Willias.”

“Oh. Well, Alya, are you new?”

“Yes.”

“So I’m guessing you don’t know Kei Kietsu or the rules behind interactions with him?”

I look up. It’s a girl with short curly red hair and she is _tall._

“Of course I know who Kei Kietsu is. He’s famous. I don’t know the rules though. But, doesn’t he have a girlfriend?”

“He says so, but is he telling the truth?”

“Yes. I’ve seen them. They look so happy together. The girl goes to this school.”

“What?! She will pay! Unless she is better than me.”

“Actually, Kei sits there.”

I point to the desk next to me. The girl’s eyes follow my finger to the desk next to me.

“You, the fatty, sit next to Kei Kietsu?!”

“Yes, but I didn’t realize it was his until a moment ago. He came in and went through the bag and grabbed some things. He nodded at me. I nodded back at him, since it’s impolite not to.”

“Move. I need to sit next to Kei.”

“There’s another desk.”

‘No, that’s for Irena Jackson.”

“Jackson?”

“Yeah. Didn’t you know, Kei has a sister?! I’m sure she’s his half-sister.”

“No. It’s because they both had to split up with their parents. Kei went to his mom and Irena their dad.”

“How did you know that?”

“I may or may not have met Kei personally.”

“How in the _fuck!_ ”

“I’m sorry!”

“It’s fine. I just need to evaluate his girlfriend, whoever she is. She should be tall, slender, fit, gorgeous, and most definitely she must be a smart girl.”

_Ok, we are none of those things, aside from smart._

“Ok. Well, I have something I have to do. I’m sorry.”

I looked back at my phone and start to scroll through Tumblr again. All I want is some chicken mcnuggies.

“Hey Alya! I’m back…”

Kei enters and sees me on my phone and this girl who is still glaring at me. She brightens and turns.

“Kei! How are you? I want to meet this girlfriend of yours!”

“Uh, Tai. What do you mean?”

“This girl here just told me that your girlfriend goes to this school.”

“Uh…”

Kei looks at me. I nod.

“That girl there _is_ my girlfriend.”

This girl, _Tai_ , turns to me and then back to Kei.

“Why her?! She’s fat!”  
I frown.

“I disapprove!”


End file.
